奇跡
by estrinaudo2
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke jika mengetahui bahwa Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya, tidak mengenalinya ? Akankah Sasuke putus asa atau dia terus mengejar Sakura ?
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, pukul 04.30

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven berwarna hitam, bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Dia hanya terus berbaring di balik selimut hangatnya di tempat tidurnya. Dia bahkan kembali menutup matanya padahal jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Nee, kau kenapa _Otouto_?" ucap sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi sambil menghentikan bunyi jam wekernya

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sambil menutup matanya

"cepatlah bangun, dasar pemalas ! hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di kelas 11 !" sang kakak pun mulai kesal dan dia mengambil selimut milik Sasuke

" _Aniki !_ , kau menyebalkan !" ucapnya sambil tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ? Cepatlah bangun !" sang kakak pun mulai mendekati sang adik

Saat Itachi mendekati tempat tidur adiknya, Sasuke pun mulai bangun. Terlihatlah Sasuke dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Itachi pun mulai berfikir, 'apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya ? dan apa penyebabnya ?'.

"kau sakit ?" sang kakak pun mulai khawatir

"Tidak" Sasuke langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi

30 menit kemudian..

Setelah sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya, Sasuke langsung berpamitan pada keluarga kecilnya tersebut. Kemudian, Sasuke pergi ke halte bus untuk naik bus menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Saat berada di halte bus, dia bertemu dengan sahabat kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki rambut mencuat berwarna kuning terang.

"Hai Teme ! sudah lama kita tidak bertemu !" ucapnya dengan nada khasnya

"KAU ! BERISIK !" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar namun terkesan sangat dingin

"hehe, jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ada apa denganmu ? sepertinya kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat"

"Diam kau ! Jangan ganggu aku" ucapnya sambil menaiki bis yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dan meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya tersebut

Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap pada sahabatnya tersebut, mulai menyadari sesuatu dan dia menyusun rencana untuk mengembalikan sikap sahabatnya tersebut

Di Konoha High School

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di sekolahnya, nampak tidak berubah. Dia tetap berwajah pucat dengan wajah datarnya namun.. Penggemarnya tetap setia mendekatinya ! 1 langkah saja Sasuke memasuki gedung sekolahnya, ribuan fansnya sudah berteriak heboh.

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SENPAI !"

"SASUKE-SAMA!" dan berbagai teriakan lainnya yang membuat siswa sekolah pun mulai risih dan gelisah akan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menghentikan penggemarmu itu ? mereka berisik sekali" ucap teman dekat Sasuke bernama Shikamaru Nara, yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya

"Cih, apa peduliku. Mereka hanya sampah" ucapnya acuh dan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

,

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pengumuman dari kepala sekolah..

"Selamat kepada para siswa dan siswi Konoha High School ! Kalian sudah memasuki tingkat baru yaitu menuju kelas 11 ! Dan diberitahukan bahwa pembagian kelas sudah ditentukan, dan pengumumannya berada di papan mading. Untuk siswa-siswi kelas 11, silahkan menuju papan mading untuk mengetahui kelas baru kalian. Terima kasih"

Mendengar pengumuman itu, Sasuke segera menuju papan mading dan membaca pengumuman tersebut. Sesampainya di depan papan mading, dia mulai mencari namanya.

'UCHIHA SASUKE XI – A'

'kelas 11 A ya ? semoga aku bernasib baik' ucapnya dalam hati

Setelah itu dia menuju kelas barunya dan memulai hari barunya di kelas tersebut.

Ketika dia memasuki kelas barunya, dia tekejut dengan keberadaan sahabat kuningnya yang menurutnya hanya akan merepotkan dirinya saja.

"HAI TEME ! KITA BERTEMU LAGI !" teriaknya dengan nada yang sangat tinggi

"Hn, kau berisik sekali !" ucap Sasuke lalu duduk disamping tempat duduk Naruto di bagian tengah

Dan... Pelajaran pun dimulai

Selama pelajaran, Sasuke hanya terfokus dengan buku pelajaran yang berada di depannya. Namun, pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan tindakannya. Pikirannya ternyata terus terfokus dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dengan wangi bunga Sakura. Entah mengapa, dia terus menggambar wajah gadis itu di buku catatannya hingga dia tidak sadar jika waktu terus berlalu hingga waktu istirahat.

"TEME ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH ?1!"

"kau BERISIK, DOBE !" ucapnya dengan nada dingin

"huh, kau tidak peka yaa. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, Teme ! ayo kita ke kantin"

"Apa ?! sudah istirahat ?"

"kau tidak dengar yaa ? memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, heh ?"

"tidak ada, kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku ingin disini" ucapnya sambil terus menggambar wajah gadis itu sehingga membuat Naruto penasaran

"Coba kulihat. Heh, ini kan.. Sakura-chan ? Teme, kau.."

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam

"Sudahlah, Teme. Aku akan menelepon Sasori-niichan nanti sore. Sekarang kita ke kantin."

"APA ?! kau memiliki kontaknya Saso-nii ?!"

"Jangan marah padaku, Teme. Sasori-niichan sendiri yang memberinya padaku"

"Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu ?" ucapnya sambil menggambar wajah gadis itu kembali

" Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. Nanti akan kuberikan kontaknya kakak iparmu"

"Hn, Baiklah.." Sasuke pun mulai bersemangat kembali

Dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin sambil berbincang

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Saat pulang sekolah, pikiran Sasuke belum juga tenang. Dia terus memikirkan sang gadis yang terus membuatnya seperti ini. Terutama karena Saso-nii yang memberikan kontaknya pada Naruto tanpa memberitahunya, Sasuke semakin gelisah. Dia pun mendekati sahabat kuning yang berada disampingnya (mereka masih berada di kelas)

"Dobe, berikan aku kontaknya !" ucapnya

"Apa ?! kau benar-benar menginginkannya ?" ucap Naruto sambil menggodanya

"berhenti menggodaku, DOBE ! cepat berikan padaku" ucapnya memaksa

"Baiklah, ini" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan ponselnya

"Baiklah, kau tidak memalsukan kontaknya kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Naruto yang tampak tenang

"Baiklah, _arigatou_. Ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mengembalikan ponsel milik Naruto setelah memasukkan kontak Saso _-nii_ dalam ponselnya. Setelah itu, dia segera keluar dari kelas dan melihat kontak Saso- _nii_ di ponselnya. Dia merasa bingung, apakah dia harus menelepon sang kakak dari gadis itu. Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.

'CALLING

SASO- _NII_ '

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Haruno Sasori disini" ucap sang penerima telepon

"Sa.. Sasori- _niichan_ ?"

"Eh ? kau... Sasuke kan ?"

"Hn, bisakah aku bicara dengan Sakura ?"

" _Gomen_ , Sakura.. Sedang tidak bersamaku. Aku sedang diluar rumah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lain waktu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya namun nampak raut kesal diwajahnya. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Hn, toko buku ya ?' ucapnya dalam hati. Setiap pergi ke toko buku, pasti Sasuke akan ditemani oleh gadis musim semi yang dia rindukan. Namun, sekarang Sasuke harus pergi sendiri tanpanya. Sesampainya di dalam toko buku, Sasuke segera menuju ke bagian sastra. Dan, Sasuke menemukan buku sastra yang sangat ia dan Sakura sukai. Ketika Sasuke ingin mengambil buku tersebut.. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak terduga, yaitu ada seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda yang sedang mengambil buku sastra itu juga.. Dan, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura !

Saat itu juga, Sasuke terpaku pada gadis yang berada di depannya. Sasuke tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena dia terlalu terkejut pada apa yang sedang ia alami

" _Sumimasen_ , apa kau menyukai buku ini juga ?" tanya sang gadis itu

Sasuke pun tidak dapat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya akan pertanyaan gadis itu, 'kenapa ?! kenapa kau bertanya padaku hal itu, Saki ?!' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya

" _Sumimasen,_ apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"..." gadis itu pun bingung karena pemuda didepannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu pun menyentuh bahu Sasuke, dan berusaha menatap matanya. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat Sasuke justru memeluknya dengan erat di tempat keramaian, gadis itu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri namun Sasuke terus memeluk gadis itu seakan ia enggan untuk kehilangan sang gadis itu lagi.

" _Sumimasen_ , sebenarnya kau siapa ? Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini ?"

DEG

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendengar ucapan gadis yang sedang ia peluk itu. Sasuke pikir gadis yang dia kira adalah Sakura itu hanya bercanda, namun saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dia melihat wajah gadis itu dengan detail. Ternyata benar, gadis itu bukan Sakura. Memang gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Sakura namun Sasuke menyadari perbedaan pada keduanya, yaitu rona di wajahnya. Gadis di depan Sasuke ini tidak memiliki rona merah di wajahnya, sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang akan merona hebat jika disentuh sedikit saja oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat menelan saliva nya dengan rasa sakit hati yang mendalam saat melihat wajah gadis di depannya yang memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa rona merah.

"Kenapa ?! Kenapa aku bisa salah ?! Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Saki ?!"

"Eh ? Apa kau mengenalku ?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah kekasihku.." ucap Sasuke lirih

"Kekasih ? Tapi.. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Apa kau tahu namaku ?"

"Haruno.. Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang meredup seperti merindukan sesuatu

"Eh ? Apa kau.. adalah teman masa kecilku ?" sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura, tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut sekaligus rasa penasarannya pada pemuda yang berada di depannya itu.

"Iya, aku adalah teman masa kecilmu sekaligus kekasihmu. Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Saki ?"

" _Sumimasen,_ aku tidak mengenalmu. Ah, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai jumpa, buku ini telah menjadi milikmu. _Arigatou"_ ucap Sakura sambil memberikan novel itu dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Sakura... Kenapa ?" Sasuke hanya bergumam sendiri dengan suara lirih, dan terus menatap buku yang berada di tangannya. Sasuke tidak percaya kalau Sakura tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, dan dia juga tidak tahu kapan bertemu dengan gadis yang dicintainya itu lagi..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Setelah kejadian di toko buku itu, Sasuke tidak bisa tenang dan gelisah. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis pujaannya namun kenyataan pahitnya adalah.. Sakura tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas Sasuke harus berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Sakura, jika benar gadis itu tidak mengenalinya karena hilang ingatan. Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke melihat keadaan rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sepucuk surat yang berada di ruang tamunya

' _Sasuke, Okaa-chan, Otou-chan dan Itachi -niichan sedang ada keperluan yang sangat mendadak di suatu tempat. Kami akan kembali nanti malam. Jika kau lapar, Okaa-chan sudah menyiapkan makanannya di kulkas. Kau hangatkan saja jika kau ingin memakannya, Okaa-chan juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu juga. Tolong jaga rumah dengan baik ya Sasuke_

 _Okaa-chan'_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan buku sastra yang baru dibelinya di rak buku. Sasuke masih merasakan kehangatan dari Sakura di tubuhnya, padahal sudah beberapa lama mereka berpisah. Dan, Sasuke masih tidak percaya jika Sakura tidak mengenalinya bahkan dia tidak ingat buku sastra kesukaan mereka berdua. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sasuke memilih untuk mandi dan langsung menyiapkan makan malamnya. Saat makan malam, Sasuke merasakan kesepian dan dia juga merasakan kegelisahan dalam hatinya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seperti ini, yang pasti hanya Sakura lah yang dapat membuatnya berubah seperti ini. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa hanya gadis itu yang dapat membuat hatinya yang semula sangat dingin menjadi menghangat. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu di Akademi, Sasuke langsung merasakan hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya yaitu 'PEDULI dan RASA MENYAYANGI'.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke terus memikirkan gadis merah mudanya itu karena ia masih tidak percaya jika gadis itu tidak mengenalinya. Sasuke pun bersumpah, akan terus mengejar gadis merah muda itu sampai kapan pun.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

Saat berada di sekolah, Sasuke terlihat sangat lesu dan sedikit pucat. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap saja bersikap dingin kepada semua orang, tanpa terkecuali sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

'HAI, TEME ! Kau terlihat tidak semangat. Ada Apa ?" tanya Naruto padanya

"Hn" seperti biasa, hanya ucapan ambigu itu yang diucapkannya

Sebelum Naruto hendak berbicara lagi, seorang guru bernama Kakashi Hatake sudah memasuki kelasnya. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang serius yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Perhatian semuanya ! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan siswi baru. Silahkan masuk."

Kemudian, muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan pita kecil yang bertengger di rambutnya, sehingga menambah kesan manis padanya. Seketika itu juga, semua siswa di kelas itu menatap pada gadis itu terutama Sasuke dan Naruto yang menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke menelan saliva nya susah payah saat mengetahui kalau siswi baru itu adalah gadis kesayangannya yaitu Haruno Sakura ! Sasuke berusaha menahan perasaan dalam hatinya namun sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan lancar.

" _Ohayou Minna.._ Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Kuharap kalian dapat menjadi teman baikku. _Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu._ " ucap gadis itu

"Baiklah, kau akan duduk bersama... Ah, bersama Sasuke di kursi bagian tengah itu."

"Baiklah, _Arigatou._ "

Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Dan, sang gadis bernama Sakura itu duduk di samping Sasuke dengan tenang namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sakura tahu jika pemuda di sampingnya itu adalah pemuda yang ia temui kemarin, tapi ia merasakan jika ia sudah mengenali pemuda itu sejak lama. Mengesampingkan hal itu, Sakura mulai fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, Kakashi. Selama beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan, baik Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Entah dengan alasan apa.

"Sakura- _chan_ ? Apa kau ingat padaku ?" ucap Naruto yang berada di samping kirinya

" _Sumimasen,_ aku tidak mengenalmu. Apa kau mengenalku sebelumnya ?"

Demi apapun, Naruto merasakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa saat sahabat masa kecilnya itu berkata jika ia tidak mengenalnya. Naruto hampir saja mengucapkan sesuatu namun dicegah oleh Sasuke

"Sudahlah, jangan kau paksa dia untuk mengingatmu. Biarkan dia seperti ini dulu." Ucap Sasuke

"Apa ?! Apa kau ingin membiarkan Sakura terus seperti ini ? Apa dia tidak mengingatmu juga ?" Naruto pun mulai kesal atas perkataan Sasuke

"Hn, dia tidak mengenali siapapun. Entah dia mengenali keluarganya atau tidak"

"Aku tidak mengingat siapapun. Saat aku membuka mataku waktu itu, aku dikejutkan oleh tiga orang yang menangisiku. Entah siapa mereka, namun mereka mengatakan jika mereka adalah orangtua dan kakakku. Namun, aku tidak percaya begitu saja. Saat mereka mengenal diri, barulah aku mempercayai mereka. Selain mereka, aku tidak mengenali siapapun lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan lirih

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja dari awal. Dan aku berjanji akan memulihkan ingatanmu, Sakura- _chan."_ Ucap Naruto

"Hn, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan pemuda bodoh itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Sasuke

"Apa kau bilang ?! Aku tidak bodoh, Teme !" ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal

"Memang kau bodoh !" ucap Sasuke santai

Seketika mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar karena mendengar suara dari Sakura. Ternyata saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar, Sakura mulai tertawa dan menyukai suasana ini. Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan jika berada di antara mereka berdua. Saat tawa Sakura berhenti, ia terkejut karena melihat kedua pemuda yang baru ia kenal itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan, dimulailah persahabatan mereka

Hari demi hari pun mulai berlalu, dan Sakura merasakan persahabatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang terurai bernama Hyuuga Neji. Entah mengapa, saat pertama kali bertemu, Sakura merasakan hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap pemuda itu pada Sakura

"Apa kau teman masa kecilku ? Neji- _chan_ ?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang bersama Sakura saat itu, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang Sakura katakan pada Neji. 'Padahal Sakura tidak mengenal siapapun saat pertama kali masuk ke Konoha High School, tapi kenapa saat ini ia mengenal Neji ?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat menahan kekecewaan dalam hatinya karena merasa Neji lebih berharga dari dirinya.

"Sakura- _chan_ ? Kau mengenal Neji ?" tanya Naruto

"Jadi benar namamu Neji ?" tanya Sakura yang menuntut jawaban pada Neji

"Iya, namaku Hyuuga Neji. Kenapa kau bertanya ? Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Sakura- _chan_ mengalami amnesia saat kembali ke Tokyo. Dan ia mengatakan jika ia tidak mengenali siapapun. Tapi, bagaiman kau bisa mengenal Neji ?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak tahu, saat menatap matanya, aku langsung teringat sosok anak kecil bernama Neji. Aku selalu memanggilnya Neji- _chan_ karena dia sangat manis bagiku. Dan aku hanya melihat kalau pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Neji-chan."

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat menahan kekesalan dan kekecewaan dalam hatinya, namun mereka tetap berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura secepatnya.

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di akhir tahun. Sakura pun sudah mulai mengingat masa kecilnya lewat cerita dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, di setiap pembicaraan mereka, selalu muncul sosok Neji yang mulai mendekati Sakura secara perlahan. Dan pendekatan dari Neji dianggap ancaman oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan hal ini pada Sakura saat pulang sekolah. Di saat waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk bicara di kelas.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Sakura

"Apa kau menyukai Hyuuga Neji ?" tanya Naruto

"Neji- _chan_? Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Sakura

"Benarkah ? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya, tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh jika berada di dekatnya."

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?"

"Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkanku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan jika berada di dekatnya." Jawabnya

Jawaban terakhir Sakura membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terdiam. Sasuke lah yang merasakan rasa yang paling sakit dalam hatinya, hatinya terasa tertusuk jutaan duri. Sasuke pun merasakan jika dirinya telah kalah dan ia terjatuh dalam jurang penderitaan tanpa siapapun yang menemaninya.

"Tapi, aku lebih merasakan kenyamanan bersama kalian. Karena aku lebih menyayangi kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sehingga membuat wajah Sasuke memerah

"Uchiha- _san_ , wajahmu memerah. Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke

Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum dengan keadaan Sakura yang sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam. 'Aku yakin kalian akan bahagia. Sasuke, kau harus membahagiakan Sakura- _chan_ ' ucap Narutodalam hatinya

Kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura mulai terasa, karena Sakura mulai dekat dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dirasakannya hingga Sakura merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan bila berada di dekat Sasuke. Sakura pun merasa bingung dan mengalami dilema karena harus memilih antara Sasuke atau Neji. Baginya, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang memberinya banyak kebahagiaan dan Sakura selalu merasakan kenyamanan jika berada disampingnya. Neji, juga membawa pengaruh positif bagi Sakura, karena Neji selalu menjaga dan melindunginya serta selalu berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum. Namun, saat ini Sakura harus memilih antara keduanya. Saat Sakura sedang bingung untuk memilih, Sasuke dan Neji terus berusaha mendekati Sakura dengan berbagai cara. Namun, Sakura tetap bepegang teguh pada pendiriannya sehingga ia menolak tawaran dari kedua pemuda itu

"Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau menolak tawaran mereka ?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berada di kelas saat istirahat dan kelas dalam keadaan sepi

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka, karena aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa."

"Saki, makanlah _bentou_ ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan kotak bekal makan pada Sakura

" _Arigatou,_ Uchiha- _san._ " Ucap Sakura

'Uchiha _-san_ memang baik sekali padaku, tapi kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain ? Neji- _chan_ , dia tidak pernah bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Siapa yang harus aku pilih ?' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya

" _Nee,_ Uchiha- _san_. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup

"Hn, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain, tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap dingin padaku. Umm, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sebaik itu padaku ?"

"Semua itu karena.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Saki." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih

"Eh ?" Sakura hanya dapat membeku karena ucapan Sasuke

Sakura tidak dapat menjawab dan hanya dapat terdiam dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, dan ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepala tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Teme, Sakura- _chan._ Aku ke kantin ya, Hinata- _chan_ sudah menungguku." Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Disaat seperti inilah, terjadi ketegangan yang tidak dapat dihindari. Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya dapat terdiam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak dapat mengatakannya.

"Aku.. Aku juga, Uchiha- _san_." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada gugup

"Hn ?" Sasuke pun tampak bingung dengan ucapan Sakura, namun ia mulai mengerti saat melihat rona merah Sakura di kedua pipinya. Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura dan memandang wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang dapat membuat gadis itu luluh. Dan dimulailah kisah cinta mereka dengan sebuah kata "Aku mencintaimu" yang diucapkan oleh mereka berdua. Selama mereka berdua bersama, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memisahkan maupun mengganggu mereka. Namun, Neji yang mengetahui hal ini menjadi sangat murung dan dilanda rasa kecewa karena tidak dapat memiliki gadis cinta pertamanya tersebut. Dan, Neji memutuskan untuk melupakan Sakura dan beralih pada hal lainnya. Kisah Sasuke dan Sakura yang ingin terus berlanjut hingga mereka lulus, tepat saat Sasuke berusia 18 tahun dan Sakura 17 tahun. Saat mereka lulus, ada sebuah janji yang diucapkan sang pemuda, yaitu "pernikahan suci". Sang gadis pun menangis bahagia karena mendengar janji dari kekasihnya tersebut, sehingga sang pemuda pun tidak dapat menahan senyum kebahagiaannya saat melihat kekasihnya sedang tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dihadapannya.

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke ingin mencari universitas, tiba-tiba kedua orangtua dan kakak Sakura mendesak Sakura agak ikut dengan mereka untuk pergi ke Osaka. Alasannya adalah rekan kerja ayahnya, keluarga Hyuuga akan pergi ke Osaka juga untuk membangun usaha yang baru. Karena itulah, Sakura merasakan kesedihan karena harus berpisah dengan Sasuke yang sudah ia cintai sejak di SMA. Namun, orangtua Sakura tidak dapat membantu hal itu dan tetap memaksa Sakura untuk ikut, agar kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sakura pun hanya dapat pasrah dan menuruti keinginan orangtua dan kakaknya tersebut. Beruntung, kakak Sakura bernama Sasori Haruno, terus mendukung adiknya tersebut dan berjanji akan terus berusaha mendekatkan adiknya dengan Sasuke. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, hanya air mata yang dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke dari gadis itu. Sasuke pun hanya dapat memeluknya erat dan berbekal janji suci untuk menikahinya saat Sakura kembali ke Tokyo.

"Aku janji Saki, aku akan menikahimu saat kau kembali. Aku akan terus menunggumu" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan segera kembali untukmu." Ucap Sakura

Waktu pun berlalu hingga akhirnya Sakura telah pergi ke Osaka dengan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Sakura hanya dapat menunggu hingga ia kembali ke Tokyo dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha di masa depan. Namun, sebuah kenyataan tidak akan sesuai dengan harapan. Kejadian buruk menghampiri Sakura sesampainya di Osaka. Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat dan tidak dapat diduga oleh siapapun. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung dibawa ke ICU untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Selama 30 menit menunggu, sang dokter memberi kabar bahwa Sakura mengalami Amnesia permanen, dan ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Kabar itu membuat keluarganya shock dan tidak dapat berkata apapun. Setelah Sakura sadar, kedua orangtuanya kembali memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura tentu saja tidak mengenal siapapun. Ketika Sasori menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan memperkenalkan diri, barulah Sakura percaya dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Selama itu, Sakura merasakah suasana baru dengan keluarganya walaupun ia tidak mengenal siapa yang sedang bersamanya, namun ia mulai menerimanya dan ikut merasakan keceriaan keluarganya. Cerita baru pun dimulai, Sakura mulai diperkenalkan dengan Keluarga Hyuuga walaupun sebenarnya keluarga Hyuuga sudah mengenalnya. Hingga, Sakura bertemu dengan pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajah manis yang berada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil yang selama ini memendam perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan, Neji tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya saat mengetahui jika Sakura akan djodohkan dengannya. Meskipun Sakura awalnya menolak, namun Sakura mulai mempercayai pemuda dihadapannya, pemuda yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Waktu berlalu hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk meneruskan pendidikannya dan berusaha mendapat gelar kedokteran dari Universitas Osaka, dan setiap harinya ia ditemani oleh Neji. Walaupun baru mengenal, namun Sakura sudah mulai merasa nyaman dan perasaan cinta pun mulai menjalar dalam hatinya. Disaat Sakura mulai bahagia dengan Neji, Sasori lah yang khawatir karena dia sudah janji untuk menyatukan adiknya dengan Sasuke yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri

"Aku minta maaf Sasuke, tapi ini diluar perkiraan. Aku tidak dapat mencegahnya, bahkan Sakura sendiri yang langsung menyetujuinya. Aku mohon, jangan menyerah dulu. Aku akan usahakan lagi. Sampai jumpa" ucap Sasori saat menghubungi Sasuke

Dan tentu saja, Sasuke langsung merasa sakit hati dan ia merasa seperti dirinya ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau di dadanya. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat mendengar semuanya, ia sudah kalah. Sasuke pun menyerah.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga Sakura sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari universitas Osaka, namun Sakura tetap ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga ia berhasil menjadi dokter sungguhan yang dapat bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal. Dan saat itu juga, Keluarga Hyuuga mengajukan saran agar Sakura dan Neji bertunangan secepatnya. Sakura maupun Neji pun setuju dan akan mengadakan pertunangan minggu depan. Sasori yang mengetahui ini sudah tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu hal ini pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengirim e-mail pada Sasori

 _Dari : Uchiha_Sasuke xxx_

 _Untuk : Haruno_Sasori xxx_

 _Aku sudah menyerah Sasori-niisan. Aku sudah mengetahui rencana berikutnya, mereka akan menikah bukan ? Aku sudah menyadari semuanya, jadi Sasori-niisan tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi. Aku berterima kasih atas semua yang telah Sasori-niisan lakukan padaku sejak kecil. Aku tidak akan mengganggu keluarga kalian lagi. Sampai jumpa._

 _Salam terakhirku,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Sasori hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya dan kepedihan di dalam hatinya, ia juga tidak dapat memberitahu tentang Sasuke pada adiknya karena Sakura sudah bahagia dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya, Sasori juga tidak akan pernah merestui mereka dan tidak ingin memiliki adik ipar seperti Neji. Waktu pertunangan semakin dekat, Sakura semakin gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sakura hanya dapat terdiam di kamarnya dengan perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatinya. Entah mengapa, Sakura mengingat sosok pemuda yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya. Pemuda itu bukanlah Neji, dan Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Sakura hanya percaya kalau sosok tersebut hanya akan menghilang dalam mimpinya jika ia mengingat dan mengenalinya, namun Sakura tidak mengenali dan mengetahui sosok tersebut. Akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang sosok itu.

"Apa Saso- _nii_ mengetahui sosok tersebut ? Dia pemuda yang selalu muncul dalam tidurku selama ini. Dalam mimpiku, ia bersikap dingin namun dia begitu lembut padaku, dan aku juga sering dipeluknya. Apa Saso- _nii_ mengenalinya ?" tanyanya

"Ukh, dia.. Uchiha Sasuke, adalah kekasihmu selama ini. Namun, saat kau mengalami amnesia, dia mulai berhenti mengejarmu. Karena itu, dia mungkin memberikan tanda kekesalannya lewat mimpi padamu."

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak tahu.. Sebenarnya, dalam mimpi, aku sempat diciumnya namun dia langsung bilang selamat tinggal. Aku mulai sedih saat itu, sampai sekarang aku terus memikirkan sosok itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi sosok itu sepertinya mencegahku untuk menikah dengan Neji- _chan._ " Ucap Sakura

"Jadi, kau mencintai sosok Sasuke dalam mimpimu ?"

"Umm, sepertinya begitu. Karena sosok itu pernah berjanji untuk menikahiku. Aku langsung bingung memilih siapa."

"Kau harus percaya pada hatimu, pikirkan sosok pemuda itu. Jika hatimu berdegup kencang, berarti kau mencintainya dan bersedia menikah dengannya. Coba juga kau bayangkan Neji. Bandingkan."

Sakura mulai membayangkan sosok pemuda itu dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, namun saat memikirkan Neji, jantungnya hanya berdegup seperti biasa.

"Apakah ini pertanda jika aku akan menikah dengan sosok pemuda itu ? Saat membayangkannya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kalau dengan Neji- _chan_ , jantungku berdetak seperti biasa."

"Itulah pertanda jika dialah cinta sejatimu. Memang benar, karena dialah yang selalu mengejarmu sejak kecil dan dialah cinta pertamamu juga."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Neji- _chan_? Dia pasti tidak setuju dan akan marah padaku"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kalau ini hanya pura-pura untuk menjalankan rencana perusahaan." Ucap Sasori sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut

Sasori mulai menceritakan segala yang ia ketahui tentang rencana perusahaan itu, Sasori juga baru mengetahuinya saat ia diberitahu yang sebenarnya oleh Hyuuga Hinata (saudara Neji). Dan penjelasan tersebut membuat Sakura bahagia dan ingin segera menemui sosok pemuda yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan hari pertunangan pun tiba, semua anggota keluarga sudah hadir dan menunggu kedatangan calon mempelai. Sakura yang awalnya menyetujui pertunangan itu, beralih untuk menolaknya dan mengutarakan keinginan hatinya didepan para anggota keluarga. Dan para anggota keluarga pun tidak setuju, mereka menginginkan hubungan Sakura dan Neji terus berlanjut sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Karena tujuannya adalah, agar para pengusaha dari Osaka mengakui dan menerima kerja sama dari Haruno dan Hyuuga Corp jika keduanya memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Terpaksa, kedua keluarga itu mengorbankan anaknya untuk dinikahkan agar perusahaan mereka maju pesat dan mendapat banyak keuntungan namun tidak diartikan serakah karena sebelumnya kedua perusahaan ini telah bangkrut dan memilih untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan dari Osaka untuk memulai perusahaan baru. Dan kedua keluarga ini menyetujui kalau Sakura dan Neji berpisah jika perusahaan mereka sudah diakui oleh perusahaan Osaka. Neji dan Sakura pun terpaksa menyetujui hal ini dan mereka mulai melakukan pertunangan, Neji mulai memasangkan cincin pertunangan di jari Sakura dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah acara selesai, Neji mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dia bernama Tenten. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku juga, dan sekarang dia sedang sedih karena rencana ini."

"Aku mengerti, aku juga memiliki seseorang yang aku sayangi. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana sosoknya."

"Hmm, Sasuke maksudmu ? Memang, dia adalah cinta sejatimu. Aku dapat melihatnya dari matamu, dan kau memang sudah menyukainya sejak kecil. Aku akan menyatukan kalian." Janjinya

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum dan rona merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya sehingga Neji semakin gemas pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Waktu pernikahan (palsu) antara Sakura dan Neji pun mulai ditentukan, dan mereka berdua sudah menyetujui hal ini. Mereka akan menikah namun tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya dalam jangka 1 minggu, lalu mereka akan berpisah tapi akan dilakukan secara rahasia agar perusahaan kedua orangtuanya tidak sampai bangkrut kembali. Selama itu pula, Sakura mulai penasaran akan sosok pemuda yang dirundukannya, ia ingin melihat foto pemuda itu namun ia dan kakaknya tidak memilikinya. Ia juga ingin menghubunginya tapi kakaknya melarangnya, Sakura pun resah dan gelisah. Sakura dan Neji pun mulai mengatur siasat agar pernikahan ini dijadikan penyamaran saja, maksudnya Tenten sajalah yang menyamar menjadi anggota keluarga Haruno, namun permintaan ini ditolak. Dan terpaksa, Sakura dan Neji memulai kehidupan baru sebagai keluarga. Sakura pun menyandang nama baru menjadi Hyuuga Sakura, yang akan diwarisi bakat keluarga Hyuuga. Pernikahan yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Neji pun langsung membuat para perusahaan Osaka mengambil keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan Haruno & Hyuuga Corp. Tapi Sakura lah yang paling tersiksa karena harus berpura-pura bermesraan dengan Neji. Ia harus mencium Neji didepan para anggota keluarga. Neji dan Sakura yang awalnya malu-malu, akhirnya mulai saling berciuman secara perlahan. Memang awalnya sangat memalukan, tapi mereka berdua harus terus berpura-pura hingga akhirnya perusahaan keluarganya kembali sukses. Sakura dan Neji bernafas lega saat pestanya sudah selesai, dan mereka mulai masuk ke kamar mereka. Sakura yang merasakan gugup, akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk tidur di samping Neji. Karena mereka adalah sahabat, mereka tidak akan menganggap hal ini sebagai kenyataan karena mereka hanya pura-pura walaupun berakhir dengan kenyataan. Hingga beberapa bulan berlalu, Haruno & Hyuuga Corp pun sukses kembali dan menjadi perusahaan yang berkembang pesat. Sakura dan Neji pun memutuskan untuk berpisah sebagai suami-istri dan kembali menjadi sahabat. Sakura dan keluarganya pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo karena perusahaan keluarganya beserta perusahaan Osaka lainnya akan menjalankan project di Tokyo. Dan perusahaan Osaka pun akan bergabung dengan perusahaan Tokyo sehingga Haruno & Hyuuga Corp akan menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Tokyo karena telah bergabung dengan perusahaan Tokyo dan Osaka.

SESAMPAINYA DI TOKYO.. (Sakura berusia 23 tahun, dan Sasuke berusia 24 tahun)

Sakura langsung mendatangi rumah sosok yang dirindukannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura terus memikirkan sosok itu hingga sat ini. Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu rumah pemuda itu dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke begitu melihat sosok tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya karena ia tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sa.. Saki ? Kau kembali ?" ucapnya lirih

"Iya, aku kembali untukmu Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucap Sakura

"Kau mengingatku ? Bagaimana dengan Amnesiamu ?"

"Amnesia ku mulai sembuh karena cerita dari Saso- _nii_. Dia yang memberitahuku segalanya hingga aku dapat mengenalimu. Sasuke- _kun_ jugalah yang membuatku bertahan agar aku tidak menyukai Neji- _chan._ " Ucap Sakura

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kau-"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau tidak ingin menepati janjimu, hmm ?" godanya

"Saki, kau.."

Sakura sempat tekejut saat Sasuke menerjangnya dengan begitu cepat. Sasuke mulai mengulum bibir Sakura dengan pelan sehingga membuat gadis yang didekapnya kini merasa kehabisan nafas.

"Hah.. Aku, minta maaf, Saki.. Apa aku begitu kasar padamu ?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Hah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku mengerti kalau kau menantiku bukan ?"

"Hn, aku akan langsung menikahimu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kau benar tidak ada hubungan dengan Neji bukan ?"

"Iya, semuanya hanya pura-pura Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sasuke pun dapat tersenyum lega saat mendengar penjelasan calon istrinya. Mereka pun mulai menentukan waktu pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Dan seminggu kemudian, pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Memang, bergitu cepat dan mendadak, namun mereka sudah merasa yakin dan akan segera berbahagia. Dengan direstui orangtua dan kakak mereka, pernikahan mereka pun berjalan sangat meriah dan lancar, dengan dihadiri para sahabat kecil mereka. Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan janji suci, ia langsung mengulum bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut, karena ia sangat menyukai bibir manis Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat menerima serangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. 1 jam berlalu, pesta pernikahan mereka pun selesai. Dan mereka harus menghadapi malam pertama yang begitu menegangkan. Sasuke tanpa malu-malu langsung menerjang Sakura dan Sakura hanya dapat menerima serangan Sasuke dengan perasaan bahagia. Malam itu, Sakura dan Sasuke berbagi apa yang mereka miliki dan mereka tidak sungkan untuk menerimanya. Hingga mereka akhirnya tertidur pulas saat kegiatan mereka berakhir.

1 kemudian, Sakura telah menghadirkan seorang malaikat kecil yang cantik. Dan Sasuke menamakannya Uchiha Sarada. Sasuke beggitu bersyukur memiliki malaikat seperti Sakura yang begitu kuat dan sabar selama ini. Sasuke terus mengecup bibir dan kening Sakura sebagai tanda kebahagiaannya pada Sakura. Dan dimulailah kehidupan baru keluarga Uchiha..

' _Terkadang cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi keberadaan cinta juga dapat membawa kebahagiaan untuk kita. Teruslah mengejar cinta sejatimu walaupun harus terluka dan jangan pernah membuat cinta sejatimu menangis dan jangan pernah menyakitinya. Teruslah mencintainya sepenuh hati – UCHIHA SASUKE'_


End file.
